The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Conventional flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, organic light emitting diode displays, or the like. The displays may be applied to consumer electronic or computer products such as mobile phones, camcorders, notebooks, desktop displays, and television sets.
However, the product life cycles of the customer electronic products are relatively short, and therefore inventory or even burden on the environment may easily occur if the products are not appropriately treated in the manufacturing process or after being phased out by the market. In addition, there are various requirements for the sizes of displays, and therefore the design of undiversified and repeated sizes is apt to cause an excessively heavy inventory burden. Therefore, how to eliminate the restrain of the display size has become a subject to research.